I Miss You
by sarahmarie4321
Summary: It seems that Aurora is the only one that is sad that Paul always has to leave. She has tried everything to get him to stay home more. A HHH/Steph Fic
1. Daddy No!

I got up and went to wake up the kids. "Aurora, wake up honey." Stephanie said.

Aurora got up and got out of her sleeping beauty pajamas then got on her favorite shirt and jeans and ran down for quick breakfast before Paul caught her. "Where are you going you little munchkin?" Paul said.

"Daddy, let me go." Aurora said laughing.

He gave her a kiss on her head and she took off down stairs. Murphy stumbled out of her bedroom, already dressed for the day. She was still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Vaughn was hard to wake up. Stephanie started to tickle her and she was up in an instant. Stephanie got her clothes ready and sat them on her bed. After all she was just four years old. Stephanie made sure that Vaughn didn't go back to bed and then followed her down stairs. Paul already had breakfast served. She walked right up to Paul and kissed him. Aurora was already done with her breakfast and ran off somewhere. Paul had to leave for work yet again and he would be gone for three days, which he hated. He didn't like not seeing his girls and Stephanie for that long. He ate and ran upstairs to pack. When he returned there was a tower of toys and boxes in front of the door. "What is this?" Paul said.

Aurora appeared. "Daddy, I don't want you to leave. You're mine not their's." Aurora said.

Paul preceded to move stuff out of the way. "Daddy please. Daddy, no! stop it!" Aurora demanded.

Aurora started to cry and it killed Paul but he had to leave. Aurora clamps onto his leg. "If you're leaving your taking me with you." Aurora said as she was crying.

Paul pried her off of him and said "I don't want to leave either but I have to."

Aurora reached into her pocket and took out a heart locket with a picture of her sisters, Stephanie, and her in it. "Take this Daddy. It will keep you safe." She said.

Paul knelt down and gave her a hug and a kiss and shed a tear. "I love you Aurora. I love all of you." Paul said.

He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Stephanie could see the tears in her daughters eyes. "What's the matter baby." She said as she took Aurora into her arms. "She doesn't want me to leave again." Paul said.

Stephanie reassured her that he will be fine and he will come back. Stephanie rubbed her back as more tears went down Aurora's face. Paul walked over to Stephanie and Aurora and gave them both a kiss. "Me next! Me next!" Murphy said excitedly.

Paul went over and gave her a kiss and tickled her. He reached over and started to tickle Vaughn too.

"Daaaaaddddddyyyy, sttttoooopppppp it." Murphy and Vaughn said at the same time with giggles.

Stephanie was smiling at them. He turned all of his attention on his youngest and gave her a kiss. As he made his way out the door he said "I love all of you guys."

Stephanie turned to Aurora and told her she will have to clean up her mess she made for Daddy. Aurora reluctantly cleaned up. She still had tears in her eyes. It seemed that she only misses him. She had heard Stephanie say that he was going over seas and that meant he would be gone longer and it would be harder to call him because he was more busy than usual. After she was done she went back up to her room to do her homework and play with her "daddy" action figure. Murphy kept chasing Vaughn all around the house. Murphy was mischievous, just like her daddy. "You two be careful!" Stephanie shouted.

Stephanie was still in the kitchen, finishing loading up the dishwasher. She could hear Murphy's giggle's and Vaughn's whining and telling Murphy to stop. Stephanie walked out and saw them kinda fighting. "You two, I swear. Will you ever get along?" Stephanie said.

"No Mommy, Murphy is mean." Vaughn said.

Murphy stuck out her tongue at Vaughn. Unfortunate for Murphy, Stephanie saw it and put her into time out. "You don't stick your tongue out at people. Now you have to stay here for six minutes." Stephanie told Murphy.

Murphy sat in the corner with her arms crossed and pouted. Vaughn was giggling at Murphy which then she got into trouble as well. Murphy smiled in the corner. After Murphy was done with time out, Stephanie had her apologize and give Vaughn a hug, which they reluctantly did. They quickly stopped and ran off in opposite directions. Stephanie went to check on Aurora. She was on her bed, still doing her homework and right beside it of course was her Triple H action figure. Her eyes were still red. Stephanie went over and stroked her hair. "Need any help?" Stephanie said.

"No Mom." She responded.

Why don't you come downstairs." Stephanie said.

"I'm fine in here." Aurora said stoic.

Aurora would be like this every time Paul left and every time he came back she would be smiling ear to ear. She would be the first one to greet him every time! Nobody understood how much she loved and missed Paul. Don't get her wrong, she loves Stephanie too. Murphy and Vaughn are total mommies girls and Aurora thinks that they fight because then Stephanie give them both attention and of course they also loved their daddy! Aurora is very smart for her age. Just then there was a huge ruckus. Stephanie ran down to see what happened. Murphy and Vaughn started to fight again and it looked like they were running around and knocked over everything in the living room. Stephanie sighed. "What am I going to do with these two?" She said to herself.


	2. Havoc On The House

She heard Vaughn screaming. She went straight to them and found Murphy with Vaughn trapped in a submission hold. "MURPHY CLAIRE LEVESQUE! YOU LET GO OF VAUGHN THIS INSTANT!" Stephanie yelled!

Murphy let go immediately. Vaughn ran to Stephanie, bawling! Stephanie picked up Vaughn and escorted Murphy to time out again. "For that missy, you get double the time. You have to stay here for twelve minutes and think about what you did." Stephanie said furious.

Stephanie set the timer. Vaughn was still bawling in her arms. Stephanie was doing everything she could to calm her down. Stephanie supposed that she learned that from her father and she would have very strong words with him! Stephanie tried everything to stop Vaughn from crying but no avail. In between cries Vaughn said "Murphy's mean." And "I don't like Murphy."

You couldn't blame the kid. Murphy was a little rough like Paul and she has certainly caught the wrestling bug. But truly deep down Vaughn and Murphy loved each other to death. Their just little kids, fighting for attention. They'll grow put of it. That's what everyone keeps telling them and Stephanie and Paul hoped that one day that would be true. Stephanie gave Vaughn her favorite stuffed elephant that Paul got her one day on the road. Vaughn cuddled up to it and started to calm down. Murphy started to feel bad about what she did to her little sister. She still had another four minutes to go.

The living room was still a mess and Stephanie would make sure that they both cleaned it up. Stephanie didn't know why that they always fought. It didn't make sense to her. She hardly fought with Shane. But maybe this was just a sister to sister thing, she didn't know. The timer started to beep, meaning that Murphy was done with time out. "Now you apologize and give her a hug. Then you and Vaughn will clean up your mess." She said to Murphy.

Murphy was sincere with her apology. Vaughn was still mad at Murphy. Murphy gave her a hug and Vaughn didn't hug her back. "Murphy, you're mean" Vaughn said with a frown on her face.

Murphy just ignored her. Stephanie directed them back to their mess and made them start to pick all of it up and had them put everything where it goes. Stephanie had to keep telling them where everything went. Vaughn still had her elephant through all of this. She wouldn't let go of it. "Vaughn why don't you let go of Ellie, ok honey." Stephanie said.

"No mommy. I don't want to." Vaughn said while taking one DVD back to its place.

Stephanie just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "Your just as stubborn as your father." Stephanie told Vaughn.

After they cleaned up, Vaughn stayed close to Stephanie. Stephanie thought that she was a little scared of Murphy now. She was gunna kill Paul. Why would he teach that to a little girl that likes to try everything out. She didn't know. Vaughn stood in the corner of the kitchen and played with Ellie while Stephanie started to make lunch. Murphy kept coming and picking on her as usual. "Murphy one more time and I will send you to your room." Stephanie warned her.

Murphy was bored and had nothing to do. She would go and try to bug Aurora but Aurora just shewed her out and locked the door. If she made a mess in Vaughn's room, she knew that she would have to clean it. So what was the point in doing that. She knew that she could have some fun messing with Vaughn. Murphy was testing Stephanie as always. Murphy took Ellie from Vaughn and ran away. Vaughn of course took after her to get Ellie back. "Hey you, Give me back my Ellie!" Vaughn said while chasing her around the whole entire house.

Stephanie couldn't take them anymore. She caught Murphy and took Vaughn's elephant from her and gave it back to Vaughn. Still holding Murphy she marched up the stairs and put her room. "I told you not to mess with your sister. Now stay in here and play." Stephanie said.

Stephanie went back downstairs and went back into the kitchen with Vaughn in tow. "Thank you mommy." Vaughn said as she cuddled Ellie up to her face.

Stephanie leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and went back to cooking. "Stay over there. You don't want to get burned." Stephanie told her.

Vaughn stayed right where Stephanie had told her too. She was Stephanie's angel, hardly ever got into trouble. When she did it usually had something to do with Murphy and Murphy usually started it. But poor Vaughn got always got caught first.

Paul always was with Aurora and Murphy though. He always ruff housed with them hence why Murphy was playing ruff and picking on Vaughn. Aurora is a whole different story. She loves to play with her sisters but every time she tried they always ending up fighting with each other. So Aurora always gave up and ran to Paul. So you could say that Aurora was lonely.

Stephanie was done cooking. Stephanie and Vaughn set the table. Vaughn was struggling and all Stephanie could do is laugh and help her.

Aurora was still locked inside her bedroom, playing with her "Daddy" action figure while she was laying down on her bed. She had a bunch of others like Chris Jericho, Natalya, AJ Lee, and her "Mom" action figure all on the floor and still she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Daddy. Stephanie came up and tried to open Aurora's door but it was still locked. "Aurora Rose Levesque there is no reason that this door should be locked!" Stephanie said sternly.

Aurora immediately sprung up and unlocked and opened her door. "Sorry Mom." She said with a quiver in her voice.

Stephanie got down on her level and gave her a sincere hug and Aurora started to cry a little harder. "Why does... Daddy have to...leave...all...the...time?" She said in between breaths.

It broke Stephanie's heart to see her like this once again. She has been asking that same exact question ever since she was two. Stephanie hugged her tighter and put her hand gently on the back of her head and caressed her beautiful brown hair. "Honey, Daddy always comes back. You know that and Daddy is safe. You know that he loves us and would kill to protect us and that's what he's doing. He is making money so that we have everything we need. And you know that he hates leaving but he does it because he loves us. He can always come and play with you and your sister's. Right now you have me and Murphy and Vaughn." Stephanie said.

"All... they... do is... fight." Aurora said between breaths.

"They do, I know. But you still have us and your grandparents when they come and also Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa and Declan, Kenyon, and Rogan. Then Aunt Lynn and Uncle Gordon and Pete and Neysa. See you have more people than you think not just Daddy." Stephanie said sweetly.

Aurora was a little content after Stephanie was talking to her, basically calming her down. Stephanie always could calm Paul and their kids down but you will never want to see her pissed or in really bad pain. Paul got the brunt of it with all three kids births. Lets just say that it wasn't pretty.

Stephanie remembers one time when Aurora was just five and she locked Paul in the closet and broke the lock so he couldn't get out. It took four hours to get him out. He was so mad and sad at the look at his daughters face. Aurora always bawled for him and it has been getting better because of Stephanie, always reassuring her.

Stephanie picked her up and carried her down stairs and into the dining room and put her down to let her sit. Then she went to go get Murphy from her room and told her to behave and to not mess with her sisters. But of course Murphy didn't hear a word she said even though she was looking her straight in the eyes. Murphy ran down the stairs and almost fell of the last one. Clumsy, just like her father Stephanie thought. Murphy ran to get the seat that Paul would always sit in but guess who was already sitting there. Murphy tried to move Aurora but she was a little weak for Aurora. Stephanie walked in and saw Aurora with her hand on Murphy's forehead and Murphy swinging her arms to try and get Aurora with no luck. Stephanie sighed. She went over and picked up Murphy and sat her down in one of the chairs and told her to behave once again, which of course she ignored. They began to eat and talk. Murphy was arguing with Vaughn as usual.

"SpongeBob is better." Murphy said.

"Nutuh Dora is better!" Vaughn said.

"Nutuh"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nutuh"

The loop just went on and on and on. Until Stephanie stopped it. "That's enough!" Stephanie said.

It was kind of cute and really annoying. Stephanie couldn't wait until Paul got back and it wasn't even a day that he was gone. She still needed to have some strong words with him. Also he could distract them in an instant.


	3. The Little Rampager

Two more days she thought. Don't get her wrong, she loved them to pieces. But with Murphy and Vaughn always fighting and also with Aurora missing Paul and basically become dormant when hes gone, she needed him to keep all of them sane. Then Stephanie got hit with mashed potatoes. She gasped. You should already know who done it. Murphy was laughing. She was covered in it. Aurora and Vaughn just sat in their chairs with their mouths open. Stephanie's expression quickly turned into anger. She wiped off her eyes. "Murphy, why did you do that." Stephanie said holding a lot of her anger back.

"I didn't do it. Vaughn did." Murphy responded.

"No I didn't mommy. Murphy did it." Vaughn shot back.

Stephanie knew it. Part of her wanted to have fun and start a food fight and the other part of her needed to discipline Murphy. That was uncalled for but Murphy was and always has been a pain in the butt for both of them but they would have it no other way. Stephanie dragged Murphy to time out."That young lady was not nice! You stay here and think about what you did. " Stephanie said furious.

Stephanie went to clean up in the kitchen. Murphy pouted with her arms crossed in the corner. She was the most stubborn out of all of them! More stubborn than Vince, Stephanie, and Paul put together. But she knew that she had to stay there or more time would be put on. Some days she would have to stay there for hours because she kept running away from time out.

Vaughn and Aurora were giggling. It was kinda funny how random it was and how Stephanie looked. At least she had one of her sisters to play with now without all of the fighting. They were done eating so they ran off and went to Aurora's room and started to play with her action figures. But Aurora wouldn't let Vaughn even touch her Triple H action figure at all! Vaughn started to whine to Aurora. "I want daddy Rory" Vaughn said pouting.

"Vaughn, this very special to me and I don't want you to break it." Aurora said simply.

Vaughn whined and Aurora had to give in just to get her to stop but she told her first that she has to very careful. Aurora finally gave it to her and she stopped instantly. Vaughn had a huge smile on her face. Aurora was watching her very closely but she still had the satisfaction of seeing her happy like she did when she was playing with it. Aurora would sacrifice anything to see them happy just like Paul. One of the great qualities about her. Stephanie was and always has been proud of her daughters even though they can be a huge pain.

After Stephanie was done cleaning herself up she wandered around to find Aurora and Vaughn. Stephanie had a huge smile on her face once she saw them playing together. She was shocked that Aurora let Vaughn even touch her Daddy action figure and that she was playing with her Mom action figure. Aurora noticed Stephanie watching and asked her if they could make her and her sisters action figures so that she could have the whole family. Stephanie giggled. "Maybe, honey." She replied smiling.

Just then she heard the little pidder padder of little feet. Murphy had escaped from time out. She ran behind Stephanie and the game was on. Murphy was giggling the whole time. She was fast for a little girl. Stephanie had to chase her every where. Murphy went out the back door and climbed onto the huge jungle gym and sat right in the middle so Stephanie couldn't reach her. Murphy stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Murphy Claire Levesque you're in big trouble missy! You come down here this instant!" Stephanie said furious.

Murphy stuck out her tongue again and said "NO!"

Stephanie started to climb the jungle gym and once she got up there Murphy was already down and running to their tree house. Stephanie climbed down and ran and almost caught her but she slipped through her fingers and changed directions to inside. Murphy ran into the living room and started to circle the couch. Aurora came out and saw the chaos and decided to play some funny music to go along with it and ran out and started to laugh up a storm. At least someone was getting a laugh out of this. "Murphy, stop! Murphy! MURPHY!" Stephanie kept shouting while almost catching her a million times.

Aurora fell on the floor laughing. Vaughn came out of Aurora's room and ran down stairs to help mommy. Murphy pushed her away but Vaughn kept getting up and chasing her. Which now Aurora was dying from laughter. With Vaughn's help, Stephanie finally caught Murphy and she put her into her room for the rest of the day. Aurora was still laughing, which put a smile on Stephanie's face even though she was pissed.

This is the first time Murphy has done that and Stephanie knew that it wouldn't be the last. Stephanie had to keep an eye on Murphy's room because she knew that she would try to escape. Aurora was content for once playing with Vaughn which Vaughn kept wining because she wanted the "Daddy doll" and every time Vaughn put it down Aurora kept taking it. Vaughn knew that she wouldn't win this battle. So she ran off and went to play by herself and with Ellie. You couldn't blame Aurora. It was the closest she had to Paul when he was gone. Aurora hugged the action figure and a tear came down her was taking a shower to get the mashed potatoes out of her hair. Once she was done she got dressed and checked on Murphy and surprisingly she was still in her room, playing with her toys. "I guess she is done torturing me for the day." Stephanie said to herself.

With the girls all in their rooms, having their own fun. Stephanie could sit down and finally relax. But not for long. Murphy had came out and took Aurora's Triple H action figure and locked her and it in her room. Aurora was beating down her door and also crying a little. Stephanie shot up and ran upstairs to see what was the commotion. Aurora was getting more distraught. She was viciously beating Murphy's door down at this point. Stephanie had to stop her. She picked her up but Aurora was still swinging and kicking trying to get the door. At this point Aurora was bawling mad. Stephanie was trying everything she could to get her to stop and calm down and tell her what was going on. " Murphy stole daddy!" Aurora said quickly.

Stephanie went down stairs to try to find the key to Murphy's door in the kitchen. Aurora went back to pounding on Murphy's door. Stephanie was scavenging threw all of the drawers. She finally found a key that had MCL Room on it. She hurried upstairs and showed Aurora the key and then Stephanie opened it. Aurora ran in and found that it was broken in half. Aurora collapsed to her knees. Stephanie gasped. Aurora tackled Murphy and kept screaming at her. Aurora lost it! She looked exactly like Stephanie when she was on TV with the vow renewal. Stephanie had to pry Aurora off of her. Aurora was kicking and screaming! That action figure was everything to her, now she had nothing. Stephanie was struggling to keep a hold of her. Stephanie sat down and held her tight and was telling her that she could get a new one. Aurora kept shouting "NO!"

It was like Paul had actually died or something. The truth of the matter is, Paul gave that action figure to her so she wouldn't miss his so much. It was special because he gave it to her. Aurora kept bawling. Stephanie rocked back and forth with her to at least try to get her to calm down just a little. Aurora kept trying to escape from Stephanie and almost managed to do it. Murphy was aging her on. She was waving the two half's of it in front of her face. Aurora wanted to get to Murphy so bad! She definitely had a big temper! "Murphy, stop it this instant!" Stephanie yelled over Aurora's screams.

Of course she didn't listen! Aurora's squirming got worse. She finally got out of Stephanie's arms. The gloves were off. She ran after Murphy. Murphy dropped both half's of the figure but Aurora didn't care, she wanted revenge. Murphy ran away from her and Stephanie had to chase them to at least try to catch one of them. "Murphy, you're going to pay for this." Aurora said with a growl.

Murphy quickly turned around and stuck out her tongue at Aurora then took off again. Aurora got even more frustrated! She groaned. Aurora picked up her pace and almost got her but just before she did Stephanie had finally caught her. Aurora squirmed. Stephanie firmly had her in her arms and there was no chance that she was getting out. "I HATE YOU MURPHY! I HATE YOU!" Aurora screamed viciously.


	4. Fun Hits

Stephanie carried her to her room and made her stay in there. Aurora actually listened to her. Stephanie had had absolutely ENOUGH! She stomped down the stairs and immediately caught Murphy. She sat her down in a corner and asked her why did she brake the action figure. Murphy didn't answer her. "Murphy, why did you do all of this?" Stephanie asked again.

Still not a peep from her. "Murphy, answer me!" Stephanie said sternly.

Still not a thing. Stephanie could see some tears swelling up in her eyes. She was trying so hard not to cry but for a six year old what can you expect. The tears started to stream down her face. Stephanie picked her up and held her. "Murphy, why are you crying?" She asked.

"I don't have anything from daddy." she said as a tear came down.

It broke Stephanie's heart. Stephanie had just noticed that Paul didn't even give something special to her.

Meanwhile, Paul was sitting in his hotel room a mess. He was looking and fidgeting with the heart locket. He knew that all four of his girls were asleep right now and had no clue of what was going on at home but he hoped that they were being good for Stephanie. He opened the locket and saw those angels of his. A tear swelled up in his eye. He had never taken it off this whole time and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about them. He kissed the picture and closed the locket and remembered a time where all of them got along. But that was before Murphy got into mischief all the time and before she picked on Vaughn. He didn't know what changed that.

Murphy, his little trouble maker. The things she did always made him chuckle. Which always got him into trouble with Stephanie and little Vaughn. He knew that if he ever got her something that I mite get broken but he still need to give her something special but he just didn't know what. He had a couple of ideas but those ideas would have Stephanie furious. He loved how she would try at least everything. His favorite thing to do is wrestle with her, lightly though. Some days she would attack him and catch him off guard and almost take him down.

Vaughn, his little taddle tale. The things she did always got him into trouble with Stephanie. Don't want to tell her to not tell Mommy because she'll run straight to her if you don't catch her, Mommy's pal through and through. But he knew that her heart still had room for him.

Aurora, his big sweet heart and pal. It always killed him just thinking about how she always is dormant when he's gone. Stephanie always told him and let him talk to her but she sounded like she was half herself. He tried his best all the time but he knew that she would be more happy if he was home more. She told him all of her secrets and he never told Stephanie if it wasn't serious. Some times she would just run in and say hi and then try every way to stay and bug him while he worked in the office at home. A daddy's girl through and through and truthfully he liked each and every one of them to come and bug him, make him smile and make his day.

They mean the world to him and right now he was ripped up inside to not be with them. Right now he could be forced to play Tea Party with them, even though they could be asleep. Do arts and crafts with them. They had really good art skills for their age. Play house with them and kick their imaginary husbands butts. Just the thought of some boy hurting them made his skin crawl. That lucky bastard better run if they even lay a finger on them. Paul kept with his thoughts and had almost tears in his eyes. He absolutely hated this! He laid down the line. This day forward he wouldn't be gone for more than at least two days. He got up and laid down and at least tried to sleep but failed.

Stephanie got all of them ready for bed and tucked in. She walked into her bedroom and climbed into bed. Then suddenly she heard a little knock on the door. Stephanie lightly said "Come in."

Aurora appeared with a tear in her eye once again. "Mommy, can I sleep with you?" She asked.

Stephanie pulled back the covers on Paul's side and Aurora ran and jumped in. She cuddled up to Paul's pillow and smiled. Stephanie pulled the covers over her. Aurora couldn't sleep because she didn't have her action figure thanks to Murphy. Stephanie looked at her affectionately and stroked her hair as she fell asleep, still had a death grip on the pillow. At least she was content Stephanie thought. Stephanie had just realized that she had called her mommy again. She hasn't done that for a year. It warmed her heart.

In the morning, Stephanie awoke with Aurora cuddled up to her and the pillow. She smiled. Stephanie stroked her hair once again and tried to wake her up. Aurora wined every time she tried. Stephanie decided to get up and let her sleep but right as she did Aurora sprung up and ran to her room. Stephanie got dressed and had trouble waking up both Vaughn and Murphy. To bad that they share a wall. They must have been arguing all night until one of them past out. Stephanie was surprised that they didn't come out of their rooms and fight last night and also that she didn't hear them. Vaughn was first to stumble out with Ellie wrapped in her arms. She ran down stairs and sat at the table the best she could. "Get up and get dressed Murphy. You better be on your best behavior today!" Stephanie said as she was walking down the stairs.

Of course Murphy still didn't hear a word she said. Stephanie mite as well said pick on your sisters, break things, and get into mischief!

Stephanie started breakfast with Vaughn constantly bugging her with questions. Like when is daddy coming home and Why? Why? Why? She had just started the "Why?" stage. One of the most annoying and cute stages. Murphy quickly and quietly sneaked up on Vaughn and scared her. Vaughn screamed one of the most loudest screams she had ever heard. Which made Stephanie jump and burn her hand a little. Stephanie sucked in air and shook her hand. She rushed over to the sink to run cold water on it. "Murphy Claire Levesque, why must you always got to bug your sister's?" Stephanie said annoyed.

Aurora came in and Murphy started on her, which Aurora was having none of it! She pushed Murphy away, which got her into trouble with Stephanie. Aurora was still pretty pissed off with her but still Murphy didn't get the signals. Murphy started to tug on Aurora's hair, which then Aurora slapped her hand away but still Murphy kept pushing her buttons. Murphy started to poke her repeatedly and Aurora just snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aurora shouted right in Murphy's face!

She sounded just like her mother. It didn't even phase Murphy. She just smiled deviously. Stephanie quickly turned around and saw Aurora still face to face with Murphy. To Murphy it was all a joke. Aurora was getting madder by the minute because of the smile on her face. The anger just kept building and building and Aurora knocked Murphy down and started to hit her. Stephanie rushed over and pulled them apart. Vaughn of course tried to help mommy. She went after Murphy and started to shake her finger at her and proceeded to say "NO Murphy!"

Murphy just shrugged Vaughn off. She knocked her down and Vaughn started to cry a little but quickly stopped because she ran off to tell Mommy. Stephanie put Aurora in her room and proceeded to scolded her. Aurora was trying her best to defend herself but Stephanie was still having none of it. Vaughn ran in yelling "Murphy pushed me! Murphy pushed me!"

Stephanie finished scolding Aurora and then went to go and put Murphy into time out yet again. Vaughn stuck by Stephanie's side and helped her with her hand. Vaughn kissed the spot where Stephanie said it hurt. "There Mommy, a kiss to make the boo boo better." Vaughn said sweetly.

Stephanie smiled, gave her a hug and a kiss on her head, and then told her to go and play with Ellie. Vaughn ran off and got Ellie and then ran back to Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head and put her hands on her hips. Stephanie couldn't have some peace and quiet, she had a little puppy always following her around. She loved her little pal but she needed to calm down and rest. She had to much on her.

Stephanie continued to cook and serve it on the plates. She brought Aurora hers and took Murphy into the kitchen. They all ate almost peacefully. Of course Murphy kept picking on Vaughn. Stephanie separated them but Murphy kept trying her hardest to get under her skin. Stephanie was getting frustrated.

Meanwhile Paul had canceled all of the stuff he had to do tomorrow and finished up all he had to do today. Paul had decided to come home early. He didn't tell Stephanie or the girls. Of course he wanted to surprise them. He hopped on a jet and went straight home. He quietly opened the door and shut it slowly. He went straight to the kitchen where he knew Stephanie would be. He tip toed over to her. Vaughn noticed him and yelled "DADDY! "

"Honey, Daddy isn't going to be here until tomorrow." Stephanie said without turning around.

Paul wrapped his arms around her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder. Stephanie jumped. She turned around and saw him and gave him a kiss. "Hey Babe!" Paul said.

Stephanie gently smacked him. "That was for scaring me!" Stephanie said.

Vaughn was jumping on his leg with her arms up in the air. He picked her up, hugged her, and then kissed her. He put her down and went straight to Aurora's room. She was laying on her bed when she noticed that someone was in her room but she thought it was Stephanie so she didn't look up. "Hey, how's my pal?" Paul said.

Aurora sprung up and ran to him and yelled "DADDY!"

He picked her up and swung her around. Aurora hugged him as tightly as she could. Aurora told him all about what Murphy had done. All he could do is laugh. But then she told him about her action figure. He tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go. He walked in Murphy's room and she also yelled daddy. He gave her a hug and asked why did she do that to the action figure. Murphy just ignored him and hugged his leg. He continued to try to walk down stairs with Aurora still clung to him and with Murphy clung to his leg. Stephanie and Vaughn went to greet him again. Vaughn ran up and got his other leg. All four girls giggled. Murphy kept swatting Vaughn and Vaughn kept wining and smacking her back. Paul surprisingly and successfully same it down the stairs. He walked over to Stephanie and wrapped his free arm around her and said "I'm finally back with all of my girls. Hey, you two down there. Stop fighting!"

Murphy and Vaughn stopped fighting and still clung to him. He just remembered that he had finally got Murphy something. He went to his suitcase with all of his daughters still on him. He bent down and put it on the table. He pulled out a blanket with a family picture on it and gave it to Murphy. She cuddled up to the part of his face and ran and put it on her bed. Vaughn kissed his cheek and told his about how Murphy put the hold on her. Stephanie was still kinda mad at that. Stephanie gave him a small glare. He looked at Stephanie and said "okay, I will talk to her."

He looked at Aurora and told her that she needed to let go and that he would play with her and her sisters later. She agreed and went back to her room. Paul went to talk with Murphy. Murphy was happy with her blanket. "Hey Daddy." Murphy said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Murphy. Now Murphy you can't be wrestling with your sister's, not quite yet. But you can get me and attack me but not them." Paul said.

"Ok Daddy!" Murphy said.

He opened up his arms and she ran and hugged him. "Hey, why don't we go to the park with everyone. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He asked Murphy.

Murphy started to jump up and down and started to loudly say YES!


	5. Emergency

Paul went and got Aurora, Vaughn, and Stephanie and got them in the car and set off for the park. Paul reached over and held Stephanies hand and she smiled at him. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder while he drove. In the back seat though Murphy was picking on Vaughn as usual and poor Aurora was in the middle. Aurora kept trying to make them stop and actually managed to! They finally got to the park and the girls took off running to their favorite part of the park. There where a couple of kids and adults there as well. "You stay where we can see you!" Paul yelled out.

Stephanie and Paul walked hand in hand around the sidewalk, watching them play and also watching to see if they are behaving. They talked and smiled at each other. Murphy found a little boy to play with and she started to have a cute little crush on him. She kept chasing him to kiss him. The little boy kept running away and yelling "cooties!"

Leave it to Murphy to do that. Paul kept giggling. Stephanie kept tell her to leave him alone but Murphy of course didn't listen to her. The little boy ran to his mother and clung on her. Stephanie grabbed Murphy and get her to stop climbing on the woman. Stephanie apologized and took Murphy and sat her down on the bench. Stephanie told her to straighten up or she would sit there for time out.

Vaughn was playing with Ellie and another little girl. They were in the sand and making sandcastles. They were having a blast playing together. Aurora was playing by herself of course. She was climbing on the jungle gym and was a little unsteady. Aurora then fell hard and landed on her arm and she heard a snap. She was in a lot of pain. She started to cry and yell "Daddy, Mommy!"

Stephanie and Paul rushed over and saw her bawling and holding her arm. Paul picked her up and was gentle with her arm and carried her to the car. Stephanie got Murphy and Vaughn and buckled them in their car seats. Aurora kept crying the whole wa the the hospital. Paul was rushing and traffic was horrible. Both Stephanie and Paul were trying to comfort her. Paul kept cursing under his breath at the traffic. His baby girl was in terrible pain and he couldn't do nothing about it at the moment. It was ripping him up inside. It look like there was a traffic jam starting. Murphy kept pokin Aurora's bad arm and Aurora kept crying even harder every time she did. Stephanie yelled at her to stop it. But she didn't listen. Vaughn even yelled at her. Paul then yelled at her and she stopped instantly.

Paul was getting madder by the minute. He beat the steering wheel with his bare hands. Thirty minutes later the traffic started to move again and Paul stepped on it. He was weaving through cars and got to the beginning of the traffic safely. He pulled up to the emergency entrance and brought Aurora in and told them that she fell and her arm was hurting her really bad. Stephanie parked the car and got Murphy and Vaughn and then rushed in. Aurora held on to Paul's hand. Paul was sure that she had broke her arm. The nurse asked Aurora where it hurt and she pointed to her lower arm. Stephanie and Paul couldn't stand to see her face like this. The nurse took her to get x-rays and she wanted Paul to go with her, which he did and still held her hand. Stephanie called Vince and asked if he or Linda could come and get Murphy and Vaughn and keep them entertained. Vince agreed and Linda came with him to see Aurora. Right when they got there Aurora had came back from the x-rays. Linda carefully hugged her, gave her a kiss, and told her that every thing is going to be okay. Murphy and Vaughn attacked Vince with a hug and Vince smiled. Vince picked both of them up and kissed them both on the head. Vince walked in and Aurora lit up for a second. She hasn't seen him in a long time because he was always busy. Vince handed over Vaughn to Linda and Murphy to Stephanie. He gave Aurora a kiss on the cheak. "You feel better princess." Vince said sweetly.

Aurora smiled a little. Murphy was squirming in Stephanies arms trying to get back to Vince. Vince took her and left with Linda with Vaughn still in her arms. "We'll go to our house." Linda said to Paul and Stephanie.

Aurora still had a hold of Paul. The x-rays came back and she had broken her lower left arm. They numbed her arm then put a hard cast on and wrapped it in a lite green color. They let Aurora leave and she clung to Paul. He rubbed her back as they were leaving. Stephanie lead the way to the car. Paul was blaming himself. He felt bad because it was his idea to go to the park and he wasn't watching her or playing with her. If he had been there she wouldn't have gotten hurt or even better if they hadn't gone.

Meanwhile, Murphy and Vaughn were causing havoic at their grandparents. They kept picking on each other and making a huge mess. Vince and Linda couldn't control them. Murphy kept tugging on Vaughns hair and Vaughn kept slapping her. Alol Murphy kept taking Ellie which made a bigger mess. Finally Vince caught Murphy and Linda caught Vaughn. Vince gave Ellie baback and of course Vaughn instantly cuddled up to it. "Now you two straighten up! This is not necessary!" Vince said angry.

Murphy stuck out her tongue at Vaughn and Vaughn did it back. "Vince, this isn't going to work. It never works for Stephanie." Linda said.

Stephanie then walked in with Paul and Aurora and gasped. The whole house was a mess because of her precious daughters. She went to find them and sure enough she found them in the kitchen still in her parents arms arguing with each other. Paul could her the two of them and was laughing up a storm. "Alright, that's enough!" Stephanie shouted.

"Mom, Dad put them down and then they need to clean up their mess. You can't help them." Stephanie told them.

Stephanie directed them and they cleaned. Stephanie held Ellie and told Vaughn that she would get her back at the end of the day. Vaughn got mad and started a tantrum. "Vaughn Evelyn Levesque! If you don't stop it this instant you won't see Ellie for a week!" Stephanie yelled over Vaughn.

Vaughn only calmed down a little and started to clean reluctantly. It took about two hours to clean. Stephanie apologized to her parents, gave them both a hug and a kiss and left for home. Stephanie was still a little irritatied. Paul reached over and held her hand and calmed her down a little bit. Paul got the girls buckled up while Stephanie sat in the passenger seat. She was disappointed how Murphy and Vaughn acted at their grandparents. She had Ellie with her in her purse. Stephanie just needed some space from the girls. Paul could handle them for a couple of hours she thought.

Paul could see the stress on her face. He hopped in the car and kissed her on the lips and held her hand the whole way home. Stephanie went straight to the bedroom and relaxed on the bed. Paul was playing with all of the girls. Surprisingly Vaughn stayed with Paul. Not once did she try to bug Stephanie. But she still hadn't forgotten about Ellie. Still Paul was home so she really didn't need it. Aurora sat the closest to him on the floor. She leaned on him and said "Daddy, I really missed you!"

He looked down and kissed her brown locks and said "I missed all of my munchkins."

Aurora hugged him tightly. Paul groaned alitte. Paul put his arm around her and smiled. Murphy and Vaughn were kinda behaving themselves. They weren't fighting as much. But that's because Daddy was here and they didn't want Daddy to yell at them. He still had to occasionally. Pulling one others hair, poking and prodding one another, the usual.

Paul could see who Aurora acted like in the family. She was Stephanie. Through and through! Daddy's girl, kind, sweet, and clingy. Which he of course loved. Paul got up and the girls followed and tagged Aurora. "Tag, Aurora's it!" Paul said.

Paul quickly ran off outside. The girls followed and Aurora tagged Vaughn. "Tag Vaughn's it!" Aurora said.

Vaughn started to chase Murphy and she was having no luck but she was determined to get her. This was kind of payback from all of the chasing Murphy does to her. Vaughn ran with all her mite and got Murphy just by her finger tips. "Tag, Murphy's it!" Vaughn said happily and ran off.

Murphy caught up to Vaughn and tagged her. Vaughn instantly tagged her back and ran behind Paul. Murphy and Vaughn ran circles around Paul. Murphy gave up and tagged Paul. "Daddy's it!" Murphy said defeated.

He ran around trying to at least get one of them but "couldn't". He was letting them get away. They were laughing and giggling and having a blast! He was tiring them out so they would at least be tired to got to bed in a little while.

Stephanie had actually fallen asleep for a good three hours. It was five o'clock. She sat up a looked out the window and saw them all playing together. She watched and laughed at how Paul dove and tried to tag Aurora and basically ate the dirt. Stephanie went down stairs and went to be with them. She stood in the doorway and watched and waited for one of them to notice her. They were still laughing and giggling. Paul was still "struggling" to catch one. Stephanie giggled at Paul. He then noticed her and said "What are you giggling about. They're hard to catch!"

Stephanie just laughed. Paul went over and kissed her on the lips then broke and said "Tag, Mommy's it!"

Paul ran away quickly. "You little trader! I'm going to get you Paul!" Stephanie said.

Stephanie chased him and chased him but still was inches away from him. She finally caught his hand and spun him around and kissed him on the lips. "Tag, Daddy's it." Stephanie said happily.

Stephanie smiled and giggled as she ran away. Paul caught up to her and caught her and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his arms. He kissed her passionately, then ran away and simply said "Now Mommy's it."

Stephanie was stunned. She couldn't think or see straight. She was wobbly on her feed and no actual words were coming put of her mouth. Paul couldn't help but giggle and smiled the most devious smile. Paul was up by the house, against the wall and Stephanie ran over and attacked him with a kiss. She brought his hands down to their sides and held them. She used her dirty tricks on him. She was rough with him. After they broke she whispered in his ear "Payback's a bitch."

Chills went down his spine. He had to contain himself. He stood there dumbfounded. He came out if his trance and ran and caught her and started to tickle her. The girls joined in. Stephanie kept shouting "Stop" in between giggles. She had collapsed onto the ground and she was pinned by all of them. Paul was sitting right on top of her. He leaned down and said "We'll finish this later."

Stephanie winked at him. He kissed her again and then let her get up and started to chase the girls to tickle them. Stephanie went inside to start on dinner. She would look out of the back door to see them having fun. Stephanie was happy to see their smiles. After a while Stephanie called them in to wash up and sit at the table. Paul helped set it. "Murphy Claire Levesque, don't you try anything!" Paul said.

She kinda giggled and Paul looked at her seriously and she stopped really quick. Vaughn felt a little lost without Ellie. She would always have Ellie right behind her when she ate. Aurora was smiling ear to ear at Paul. She had everything she needed to make her happy. Paul helped carry in the food with Stephanie. They both sat down and began to eat. Vaughn was a little irritated at Stephanie. She started to wine and throw a hissy fit. "Vaughn, Stop it right now!" Stephanie said.

Vaughn kept it up. "Ok, you don't get Ellie back until tomorrow." Stephanie said.

Vaughn yelled "NOOOO."

"Vaughn do you want me to add more to it?" Stephanie asked.

"NO." She said loudly.

They ate and Paul sent Murphy and Aurora to take a bath. Stephanie gave Vaughn a bath and had all of them get on their pajamas and then both Paul and Stephanie tucked them in. Aurora went and found Ellie and sneaked it to Vaughn. Vaughn hugged Aurora tightly. "Thank you Rory!" Vaughn said.

Aurora kissed her forehead and went back to her room.


	6. Interruptions

With all the kids in bed they could have some alone time together. Paul locked the door and attacked her with a kiss. Stephanie moaned in his mouth and collapsed on the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer and he fell on top of her. Paul started kissing his way towards her neck and began to stuck on it. Stephanie had tingles going down her spine. Her hands ran down his back and she pulled his shirt off. She loved to feel his muscles. His hands wondered down her back and into her shirt. Thunder struck outside making them jump. They both giggled at each other. Paul smiled and went right back to kissing her. His hips slowly thrusted into her, making her body have chills. Thunder struck again and it didn't even phase them.

Meanwhile Vaughn was shaking in her bed and hugged Ellie as hard as she could. Thunder struck again and she ran out of her room and right to Mommy and Daddy. She raddled the door knob and started to pound on the door. "She'll go away." Stephanie said as she started to kiss Paul once again.

The pounding got louder and Paul broke from Stephanie and looked at the door. He sighed, got on his robe to hide his poking member, and went to opened the door. Stephanie reluctantly let him go. Once Paul unlocked the door, Vaughn barged in and ran to Stephanie. She threw Ellie up on the tall bed and tried to hop onto it and failed. She fell on her butt and got a little flustered. Stephanie rolled over and picked her up on the bed and she clung to her instantly. Thunder stuck again, making Vaughn choke Stephanie a little. Stephanie pried her hands off of her neck. Vaughn wrapped her arms around her arm and started to cry. She was terrified. Stephanie kind of sighed and tried to comfort her all that she could because she only had one arm at the moment. Paul went into the bathroom to try and get rid of his little problem at the moment. He knew that Vaughn would want to stay with them. He hopped into the shower and turned on the cold water. He knew he couldn't be quiet if he tried. He winced as the cold water hit him. His member slowly went down. He dried himself and ran to get warm and tried to cuddle up to Stephanie but Vaughn kept pushing him away. Paul looked at Vaughn with a sad face. Stephanie just noticed Ellie. "Vaughn Evelyn! How did you get Ellie back?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"Rory gave me it." Vaughn said.

"Well she is going to be in BIG trouble!"

Vaughn cuddled up harder to Stephanie's arm and to Ellie as thunder stuck. Stephanie tried not to be mad but she would have to deal with this in the morning. She already had Ellie back and it there was a storm outside, so what was the point in taking it away till morning. Vaughn was squeezing the life out of her arm. Paul began to tickle her, which she couldn't help but giggle. She let go of Stephanie's arm and Paul cuddled up to Stephanie. "We're going to have to keep it PG now." Stephanie said.

Paul made a pouty face and Stephanie giggled. Vaughn got on the other side of Stephanie and yanked her arm and said "Mommies mine!"

"Hey munchkin, Mommies mine."

Paul snuggled up closer to Stephanie. Vaughn put her hands on her hips and got a little flustered. Vaughn leaped on top of them, making them both grunt. Paul reached over ans started to tickle Vaughn and she rolled off of them and laid behind Stephanie. "How about I stay here in the middle so both of you can have me. Deal?" Stephanie said.

"Deal Mommy!" Vaughn said as she cuddled up to her arm once again.

"Ok, babe. Goodnight." Paul said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Stephanie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

When Stephanie woke up, Vaughn's butt was in her face and had Paul's arms wrapped around her. She moved Vaughn's butt away and rubbed Paul's hands. She felt him kiss her shoulder and she smiled. "Babe you got to let me up." Stephanie said.

"I don't want to let you leave. I missed you so much." Paul said as he began to kiss her neck.

Chills went down Stephanie's spine. "Ok, you going to have to stop that." Stephanie said reluctantly.

Paul started to bite softly on her neck. "Paul, stop it. Vaughn's in here remember."

"She's asleep."

"She could wake up at any moment!"

As Stephanie said Vaughn started to stir. She sat up and looked around to get her bearing's. Vaughn's sleepy face looked at them and she said tiredly "Good morning Mommy. Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning sweetie." They both say in unison.

Paul started to kiss her neck again and Stephanie lightly smacked him. Paul giggled. Stephanie escaped from his arms and went to wake up Murphy first. She found her laying on the floor wrapped up in the blanket that Paul had got her, sleeping away. She must have fallen out of bed. Stephanie giggled softly. "Wake up Murphy, time to go to school." Stephanie said.

She kneeled down and shook her lightly to wake her up. Murphy groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. Stephanie started to tickle her. She giggled. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Stephanie said happily while still tickling her.

Murphy was flopping and fidgeting around. "Stop it mommy!" Murphy said whining.

"Are you going to get up then?" Stephanie asked.

"No." Murphy said.

"I'll just go and get Daddy then, he'll really get you up."

"Ok mommy." Murphy said as she rolled back over.

Stephanie walked and and went to get Paul, only to get caught by him. "Hey you!"

"Now I got you! Haha!" Paul said.

Paul started to kiss and tickle her from behind. "PAUL! We have to get Aurora and Murphy up!" Stephanie said in between breaths.

"Ok, but I'll have to get you later!" Paul said.

Paul released her. "Murphy won't get up." Stephanie told Paul.

Paul shook his head and went to get her up. As soon as he walked in the door he heard her giggle because she knew it was him. Paul picked her up and swung her around and she was laughing up a storm. He started to tickle her. "Are you going to get up now?"

"Yes Daddy!" She said in between laughs.

Meanwhile Stephanie went to wake up Aurora and to talk to her about why she got Vaughn's elephant. Stephanie sat down on her bed and Aurora turned over to see who it was. She was afraid that Stephanie found out about Vaughn and she was about to get it.

"Aurora, do you know who came into my room last night."

"No."

"It was Vaughn and guess what she had"

"Her blanket." Aurora said tried to stay clueless.

"No, Ellie!" Stephanie said.

Aurora didn't know what to think. She laid there and waited to hear what Stephanie had to say. "She told me that you gave it to her. How and why did you do that?" Stephanie asked.

"I sneaked into your room while you and Daddy where in Murphy's room and got it because I know what it feels like to sleep with out your favorite thing in the whole wide world." Aurora said as a small tear went down her cheek.

Stephanie smiled a little. "That doesn't give you the excuse to do that. There for you're grounded for a week."

Aurora's mouth dropped open. "Now you got to get up and go to school!" Stephanie said as she left her room.

Stephanie met up with Paul to see if Murphy had gotten up but then she saw her running away from Paul, giggling. "I'm going to get you, you little munchkin!" Paul said with his hand out in front of him.

Murphy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat onto one of the chairs on the island. Paul came up behind her and tickled her a little and started to cook. Stephanie followed with her little follower Vaughn in her arms and smiled brightly at Paul. She sat sleepy Vaughn on one of the chairs and walked right behind him. He didn't notice her until she brushed her hand on his butt. Making tingles go down his legs. She was teasing him as usual. Stephanie had a sly smile on her face as they looked at each other. Aurora stomped in and looked right at Stephanie, angry. She sat next to Vaughn to stay away from Murphy's antics. Aurora had her arms crossed with a pouty look on her face. Vaughn's head rested on her folded arms on the island with Ellie right in front of her. She was almost asleep when Stephanie put her breakfast in front of her. Paul nudged her and her head strung up.

Surprisingly Murphy was all happy to go to school. Maybe it was because everyone in elementary school was going to the zoo and that included Aurora going as well. Or maybe she could have some more fun with her new friends at school. or just both. Thankfully Vaughn didn't know that they where going there. Stephanie and Paul made them swear off of telling her since day one. She would try to hide on the bus if Stephanie and Paul would let her. She has been so amazed by elephants ever since Paul gave her Ellie.

They ate their breakfast and loaded up in the car to go to school. Aurora asked if Stephanie could put in one of her favorite songs. Stephanie put in the CD and changed it to Barbie Girl. Paul winced. "This is what I have to put up with, with three little girls none the less. But you gotta love'em." He thought.

All of them where singing along to it except Paul. He was really not enthused. "NOT you too!" He said to Stephanie.

She giggled at him and sang it right in his face. He turned his head and kissed her to shut her up, looked back at the road, then smiled for only a second because she started back up again. "It's catchy and I love to annoy you babe!" Stephanie said.

"It maybe catchy but i'm not feeling it and I can tolerate it for them but not you." He said simply.

Stephanie just kept singing along. "One of these days he's gunna be singing along too." Stephanie thought.

Once they got to the school Aurora, Murphy, and Stephanie got out of the car and Stephanie walked them up. She gave them a kiss and told them to have fun at the zoo and stay with their teachers. Aurora and Murphy darted into the school and into their classrooms and waited to be dismissed. Aurora sat in her desk drawing pictures of her family and Murphy played with her friends.

Meanwhile Paul and Stephanie drove home with a sleeping Vaughn in the back. "Now we can have some peace and quiet." Paul said.

"Aww you really don't like that song do you?"

"You really can't tell." Paul said annoyed.

"You know you love me." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it, scream it to the world!"

He pulled her close and whispered into her ear and said "I love you!"

"Why did you whisper it to me?"

"Because you are my world!"

Stephanie smiled big. She cuddled up to his arm and held his hand all the way home.


	7. Forever Mine

Paul pulled into the driveway and then got Vaughn. She was still sleeping. He carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. She hardly slept with the storm. There was a knock at the door. Stephanie got up and opened the door to see Linda smiling at her. Stephanie hugged her and invited her in. "Hi Mom! What bring's you here?" Stephanie said."

"I just decided to drop by to see you guy's and maybe steal Vaughn for a couple of hours." Linda said.

"She's asleep right now. She was scared last night because of the storm, but when she wakes up you are happy to take her." Stephanie said smiling.

She directed Linda to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" Stephanie asked.

Linda shook her head. Stephanie sat down and talked with her mom. Paul was in the kitchen starting the dishwasher. He heard Stephanie talking to someone and he walked out to see Linda. He walked up behind her and leaned down and hugged her.

Two hours later Vaughn came running down the stairs. She heard Linda's voice right when she woke up. "Grammie!" Vaughn shouted.

Linda opened her arms and Vaughn jumped into them. "Hey sweetie!" Linda said.

Linda sat her on her knee and asked her if she would like to go with her for a couple of hours. Vaughn shouted "YES!"

"Ok then. Go and get Ellie and we'll get going." Linda said.

Vaughn ran up the stairs, quickly got Ellie. and then ran down. "Wow you're fast!" Linda remarked.

Vaughn giggled and started to jump up and down. "Let's go, let's go, let's go." Vaughn said quickly.

"Vaughn, you have to be patient!" Stephanie said.

"Paul, can you transfer Vaughn's car seat into my car?" Linda asked.

Paul nodded his head and headed out the door. Linda had a surprise for her. She was going to take her to the zoo. Paul got the car seat out of their car and tried to get it into Linda's. It was hard buckling it in. He was having a hard time but he finally got it. Linda picked her up and buckled her in and hopped in the drivers side. Paul knocked on the window. Linda rolled it down. Keep her all day if you like." Paul said.

"I just mite." Linda remarked.

Linda rolled up he window and took off. Paul jogged inside and saw Stephanie siting in the corner of the couch with her eyes closed. He came up behind her and started to softly kiss her neck. "Now you're all mine." He whispered on her neck.

She opened her eyes and smiled seductively. "Is that so?" Stephanie said.

She got up and pulled his arm up the stairs. Once on the top, She deeply kissed him and pulled him closer to the bedroom. Paul slammed the door shut and Stephanie attacked him, making him slam up against it. His hand entangled in her hair and his other feeling her body rock against him. Paul went to her neck and started to suck on it. His hand reached to her inner thigh, sending tingles through her whole body. Her hands wondered down his pants and started to play around. She then slowly started to stroke it. It drove him nuts. Making him hold his breath. His body was trembling. His lips crashed down on to hers. She kept playing with it, making him stop every couple of seconds. She moved her hands to the sides of his pants and slid them down slowly with a seductive face. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. She grabbed his member and started to suck. Her tongue was going around in circles as he was gasping for air. She slowly went back and forth to play with him. She then got up and started to take off her clothes and revealed her black lace bra and matching panties. All he wanted to do is rip them off of her. She ripped off his muscle tee and kissed him hard. He reached around and started to unclip her bra. He had some difficultly. Stephanie started to giggle. "Need some help?" She asked him.

Paul shook his head. She reach behind her and did it in one try and smiled. "Ok smart ass." Paul said.

Stephanie giggled then crashed onto his lips. His hands wandered to her butt and slowly moved her panties down, making it tickle her butt. She loved it. Once her panties were off she hopped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He kissed her and walked over to the bed and laid her there, climbed on top of her, then made entry, making her gasp and grab the sheets. He thrusted to her satisfactory. She moaned. He got closer to her face and kissed her passionately. She bit his lip softly. "faster, deeper" She said.

He listened and did. "PAUL!" She moaned as her head shot back.

He loved the look on her face. It made him go more. He bit her neck and gave her a hickey. He rolled off and she got on top of him and moved ever so slowly on his member. She road him, making him moan and groan. He was on his breaking point and so was she. They played off of each other and climaxed at the same time. She laid down next to him. "This is one of my favorite workouts." Paul said.

She kinda giggled. "You're an idiot but you're MY idiot. I still fall for you everyday." She said.

"You're my baby, my headache, my love, my smile, my frown, my wrong, my right, my pain, my happiness, my everything. I love my eyes when you look into them. I love my name when you say it. I love my heart when you touch it. I love my life because you're in it. My brain didn't choose you, my heart did." Paul said.

Stephanie started to cry happy tears. She softly kissed him.


	8. Getting Caught

Linda and Vaughn were enjoying their time together. Vaughn ran to see the elephants. "Wait for me Vaughn!" Linda shouted laughing.

She was not quite tall enough to see over the barrier. Linda picked her up and she was so excited to see them. Linda saw Aurora with her class coming around. "Hey, Vaughn. Look who I see." Linda said pointing at Aurora.

Vaughn started to squirm in her arms. Linda sat her down and she took off running and hugged Aurora tightly. "HI RORY!" Vaughn said.

Aurora smiled and hugged her back. Linda came up behind them and Aurora broke and hugged her. "Rory, come see the elephants with me." Vaughn said excitedly.

"I can't Vaughn. I have to stay with my teacher. Mommy told me to." Aurora responded.

Vaughn made a sad face at her. Aurora ran to her teacher and asked if they could look at the elephants so she could make her sister happy. Her teacher agreed and they made their way over. Aurora ran back to Vaughn and grabbed her hand and went to see them again. They watched them for a little while and then the teacher said that they had to go. Aurora hugged Vaughn and Linda then went with her class. Linda tried to get Vaughn to see other animals but she kept wining every time she tried to take her away. "See Ellie. Here's some of your family." Vaughn said.

Linda smiled at her. "Vaughn we can come back, I promise that we will come before we leave. Let's go see some other animals."

Vaughn shook her head and then grabbed Linda's hand. They set off to the other animals.

Meanwhile Murphy saw Vaughn and Linda in the reptile room. She ran up and started to tug on Vaughn's hair. She slapped her hand away and angrily said "Murphy." through clenched teeth.

Murphy started to jump up and down for Linda to pick her up and of course Linda did and hugged her. "Having fun, sweetheart?" She asked Murphy.

"Yes! I love this place!" Murphy said.

"Murphy time to go!" Her teacher said.

Linda hugged her once again and she took Ellie, then ran off to be with her teacher. Vaughn took after her and tugged back and forth with it. It started to rip. Linda rushed over before it ripped out completely and took Murphy's hands off of it. "Murphy! I hate you!" Vaughn said.

Linda got down to Vaughn's level and said "Ellie is going to have to be in my purse so she won't get hurt more. We are going to have to stitch her up."

A tear fell from her eyes. Vaughn nodded her head and gave her Ellie. "Murphy ruins everything! Rory is my favorite. She is my buddy now." Vaughn said.

"Oh Vaughn. Murphy loves you. She just does it in a different way." Linda said comforting her.

Linda picked her up and asked if she wanted to see the elephants again, Of course she did. Linda carried her all the way there. She cheered up only a little. Linda and Vaughn went to eat at the cafeteria and then to the gift shop. Vaughn saw this huge elephant and begged Linda to buy it for her. Linda smiled and said "Ok sweetheart. Our little secret."

Vaughn picked it up and hugged it. "I'm going to name you Anna!" Vaughn said.

Linda and Vaughn left the zoo, went to the park, then Linda took her home. Vaughn fell asleep in the car. She unbuckled her and picked her up carefully so she wouldn't wake her, then carried her to the door. Linda knocked and waited. She knocked again. Still no answer. She decided to just walk in and put Vaughn in her bed. Linda went back down and got the elephant that she bought her and sat it next to her bed. She wondered where Paul and Stephanie were. She wondered to their bedroom door and opened it. "Oh my god!" Linda said as she immediately shut the door and put her hand over her eyes.

They where caught! Stephanie blushed in embarrassment. They got their clothes on and Stephanie went to talk with Linda. "That is a sight that I never wanted to see and that can never be unseen!" Linda said.

"Well you're the one who went looking. You should have knocked!" Stephanie said.

Linda carefully pulled out Ellie to show Stephanie. "I told her that we are going to fix it." Linda said.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"One word, Murphy. I took Vaughn to the zoo. Murphy took it and they were basically playing tug of war with it." Linda said.

"I don't know what I am going to do with her!" Stephanie said as she put her hand to her forehead.

Stephanie took Ellie and went up to their bedroom. Paul didn't want to show his face to Linda. This isn't really the first time they got caught but it was still embarrassing. He still had to face her sooner or later. "Hey, is your mom gone?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, she's gone." Stephanie responded.

"Thank god!" Paul let out.

"Yeah... That was awkward!" Stephanie said.

"YEAH...Change of subject... We have go pick up the girls now." Paul said.

"Speaking of them, Murphy took Ellie again and it ripped. We need to try to get her to stop this chaos!" Stephanie said.

Paul sighed. "Everything gets broken sooner or later." He said.

"Yeah but i'm getting tired of everything getting broken basically at the same time." Stephanie said stressed.

Paul went over and hugged her. "Babe, Stop stressing. We can figure this out together." He said.

He then looked her in the eyes and said "I love you to the moon and back and around the stars, out of our galaxy, through the comets and the rings of far away planets. Riding on a rocket ship back to wherever you are. I'm addicted to you laugh. I'm addicted to your beautiful smile. I"m addicted to your amazing body. But mainly I am addicted to you!"

"Ditto!" Stephanie said as she kissed him.

Paul giggled on her lips. "I say all that and you say Ditto." He said as he smiled.

"Fine. I have you. A lover and a best friend. You are everything I need. You are the sun, the air I breathe. Without you, life wouldn't be the same. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away! As you can see I need you, A LOT! Thanks for loving me because you do it so perfectly! There's nothing better than your love! " She said

"I want to hold your hand, Laugh at your jokes, walk by your side, snuggle on the couch, look into your eyes and talk about whatever, and kiss you everywhere, every single day! I love you in any condition and under any circumstance! I fell in love with you. Simple. Your laugh, smile, eyes, the way you curl up when your sleeping. How you love talking to me. The little kisses you place all over. I fell in love with you, simply because you're you! And when ever you're having a bad day, just remember this I LOVE YOU! And I really believe you are the GREATEST thing that has ever happened to me!" He said.

"With all of this talk, You're giving me a lady boner! We got another hour to pick them up anyway and Vaughn's asleep. FUCK IT!" Stephanie said as she attacked him with a kiss.

She lead him to the bed and sat him down, then got on his lap. She took off her tank top to expose her breasts in his face. Then she Wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply and passionately. He felt her curves and smooth skin. He began to bite her lip and then to her neck. He began to gave her another hickey. Vaughn was suddenly in the doorway. "Mommy, Daddy what are you doing?!" She said.

Stephanie hurried to cover herself. She got under the blanket and Paul gave her her shirt. "This was not going to go well." Paul thought.


	9. Lovely Gifts

Stephanie got her shirt on and Vaughn climbed onto the bed with Paul's help. "Mommies playing hide and seek." Vaughn said to Paul.

Vaughn ripped the blanket off of her. "What where you and Daddy doing?!" Vaughn asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Paul uttered.

"What do we tell her." He whispered to Stephanie.

"Here, Let me. Vaughn, sweetie, Daddy was just checking my neck for boo boo's." Stephanie said.

Stephanie pointed to her hickey and said "See, Daddy found them."

"Nice save!" Paul whispered to Stephanie.

"I wanted to show you my new elephant that gamma got me." Vaughn said jumping off the bed and pulling Stephanie to her room.

Paul followed. "Look how BIG it is." Vaughn said excitedly.

They both giggled. Vaughn hugged it tight. "What's it's name." Paul asked.

"ANNA!" Vaughn said.

"Frozen, of course." Paul remarked.

"Let's go and get Rory!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"What about Murphy?" Paul asked.

"Murphy can stay at school so she can't bug me." Vaughn bitterly said.

Paul laughed a little and scooped her up into his arms. "We'll go and get both of them." Paul told her.

Vaughn crossed her arms and said "HMPT."

Paul tickled her to get her smile and of course it worked. Paul had just remembered about his gifts for all of the girls. He handed Vaughn to Stephanie and Vaughn was looking at her "boo boo's" and she kissed them. "There mommy, did it make it better?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Stephanie said as she giggled.

Paul went to his suitcase and slipped them in his pocket then went to meet Stephanie and Vaughn in the car. They made the drive there. Paul got Vaughn out because she was begging him the whole ride there and to also give them his forgotten gifts together. He carried Vaughn with "Anna" and right as he walked in he saw Murphy fighting with another little boy. "Only Murphy." Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

Right as she saw him she stopped and ran to him. "DADDY!" Murphy shouted.

She hugged his leg. "Murphy, Where's Aurora?" He asked.

"She's in the office. She got into trouble." Murphy responded.

Paul stormed into the office. "Aurora Rose Levesque!" Paul said sternly.

Aurora started to shake. Paul has never yelled at her. She slowly looked up. "Yes, Daddy." She said demure.

"Why are you in the office?" Paul asked.

"I hit a kid with my bookbag that was talking bad about you." Aurora said.

Paul smiled. "You still don't hit people." Paul said calmly.

Aurora nodded her head. "Ok now that's taken care of, I got some more surprises for all of you." Paul said.

Paul put Vaughn down and reached in his pocket and took out four necklaces. He put his on first and then went down the line and put them on all the girls. His necklace was shaped like a dog tag and had half of a heart cut out of it and said "There is these girls. They stole my heart. They call me Daddy."

The girls necklaces were shaped like hearts and said "Daddy's girls." then on the back it had their names engraved on them.

The hearts fit perfectly in his. He looked them all in the eyes and said "Sometimes when I need a miracle, I look in to your eyes and realize i've already created three. In my eyes you will always be the most wonderful gifts ever given to me!"

He gathered all of them into a hug and then kissed their foreheads. Aurora grabbed into his neck and said "Daddy, Did I ever tell you, you're my superhero?"

Paul smiled and picked her up then hugged her again. "I try my best." He said.

He had one more gift and it was for Stephanie. He carried Aurora to the car as Murphy and Vaughn was fighting over him. Aurora had her arms around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm daddy's favorite!" Murphy said.

"Nuhuh Daddy loves me more!" Vaughn said.

"We all know who daddy loves and that's ME!" Aurora uttered.

"Will you stop! I love all of you the same and thats a lot!" Paul said

Paul tried and they didn't stop arguing. He got all of them in the car and buckled up. "Mommy look was Daddy gave us!" Murphy said excitedly.

She looked at them and smiled. "Trying to compete with me huh." She told Paul as she laughed.

"It's true!" Paul said as he smiled.

He pulled out his necklace to show her. "It fits. But you're missing one." Stephanie said.

"No i'm not." Paul said.

He then reached into his pocket and showed her a keychain with four hearts cut out of it and it said "No matter where I go, my girls have my heart at home."

He then gave her a necklace with a small heart that said "hubby." With his initials under it and hers on the back.

Stephanie loved it and gave him a long kiss. "Thank you babe!" Stephanie said as she put it on.

"You're very welcome." Paul said.

"Thank you daddy." The girls said in unison.

Paul had to listen to that dreadful barbie song all the way home again with Stephanie singing it right in his ear. _"I need duck tape." _Paul thought as he rolled his eyes.

After the gazillionth time listening to the dreadful song he finally pulled into the driveway annoyed. He parked the car and shut it off and was pleased to not hear it anymore but the girls and Stephanie kept going. He kissed her to shut her up and it surprisingly did. "THANK GOD!" Paul remarked.

All four girls laughed at him.


	10. Missing

Paul had to get ready for a SmackDown taping the next day. He had to fly to Chicago and promised he'd back the next day. Aurora was clinging to him more, Murphy kept tackling him, and Vaughn was getting after Murphy as usual. Aurora was getting too big for him. He could remember when she looked so tiny in his big arms. "Daddy, Why can't you stay?" Aurora asked.

"Because if I do Grandpa Vince will be mad and I will get into trouble." Paul responded.

Aurora snuggled up to him more. "Grandpa doesn't know how much I love you." Aurora said quietly.

"How much do you love me? This much?" Paul asked while making a small space with his hands.

Aurora grabbed his arms and moved them all the way out. "This much Daddy." Aurora said.

"Now thats quite not enough." Paul said joking.

"I love you infinity times infinity!" Aurora said.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her cheeks. Aurora started to giggle. His father once told him "A daughter may outdrow your lap, but she will never outgrow your heart." Murphy had ran up and broke them up. "Here Daddy." Murphy said. Paul took the paper and made out what said "Thanks 4 putting up with a spoiled, ungrateful, messy, bratty children like my sisters. Love your favorite, Murphy."

"Mommy helped me with it. She didn't know what I was writing." Murphy said giggling.

"That's a nice picture of me and you!" Paul told her.

"I drew it all by myself!" Murphy said feeling accomplished.

Paul smiled at her. Aurora caught a glimpse of it and started to argue with Murphy. She just stuck her tongue out at her and ran away as Aurora started to chase her. They flew right by Stephanie and she immediately caught Murphy with ease. "What did you do now Murphy!?" Stephanie said annoyed.

"She wrote something for Daddy and it was mean!" Aurora said.

"So that's why you were asking me to spell those words." Stephanie said.

Stephanie went to find Paul with the paper. She read it and put both of them into their rooms. Aurora for chasing her and Murphy for everything else. "Both of you get your pajamas on and go to bed, RIGHT NOW!" Stephanie said flustrated.

They both immediately followed her instructions. Stephanie was stressed out. She went to lay down. Thankfully Vaughn was already sleeping for the night so she could be left alone. Paul came in and stuck the paper in his suitcase and went over so comfort her. She had her hands on her head, covering her eyes because she was about to break and break hard. "I'm a terrible parent! I can't even get them to stop and get along!" Stephanie said as tears went down her face.

Paul came over and started to comfort her. "There will be so many times you feel like you've failed but in the eyes, heart, and mind of our children. You are the best mom ever! To them, you are super mom. I think we are doing great! Siblings don't always get along honey."

"Yes but, ours NEVER gets along, NEVER! All that I see is them fighting and/or misbehaving and i'm sick and tired of it!" Stephanie said bawling.

"They're just little kids right now." Paul said.

"It's going to get worse Paul. It WILL be worse when they are teenagers! I can't take it anymore!" Stephanie said still bawling.

Paul held her close as she bawled in his arms and stroked her hair. "i'll have a talk with them before I go, Ok babe." Paul said.

Stephanie nodded her head and let sleep take over her.

In the morning Paul gathered up the girls and told them to behave or Daddy might just not come back. He gave them all a kiss and a hug, then told them that he loved them to the stars and back. "Remember you are all my little princesses!" Paul said.

"Of course we're princesses Daddy! You're the king of kings!" Vaughn said with a cute smile.

Paul stood up and walked over to Stephanie. "And Mommy is My Queen of Queens." Paul said as he gave her a kiss.

Stephanie smiled at him as he pulled her aside and asked her if she will be ok with them. She nodded her head. "I love you infinity times infinity!" Paul said to Stephanie as he gave her another kiss.

"Text me before you get on and when you land. Remember your flight number?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep, Flight 789. I will make sure to text you! BOTH TIMES! I love you!" Paul said pecking her lips and shutting the door.

Stephanie was happy that she was going to see him again and Wednesday none the less. "Okay Aurora, Murphy, time to get ready for school." Stephanie said.

They listened in a heart beat. They changed quickly and Murphy didn't even bug either of her sisters. They were taking this "or Daddy might not come back" thing seriously. They got on their book bags and headed out the door with Stephanie. Not a single peep from them. "_I'm loving this!" Stephanie thought._

And of course the only thing that they asked for was that same song that always drove Paul crazy. Stephanie walked them up with Vaughn in her arms. She gave them a kiss and a hug then sent them inside. She walked back to the car with Vaughn still in her arms and strapped her in. Stephanie then took off driving still with Barbie Girl still playing.

An hour later, Stephanie got a text from Paul of course. _"Getting on now. I LOVE YOU! *kissy face*"_

_"I love you too babe. Have a SAFE flight! *kissy face*"_

Paul walked on and smiled when he saw her message.

Many hours later, Stephanie got Aurora and Murphy from school and came home and still no text from him and he should have landed already. She was starting to get worried. He always kept his promises. Something just didn't seem right. When she got home and got a call from her father asking where Paul was. Stephanie started to panic a little. "PAUL IS NOT THERE AND NO ONE HAS SEEN HIM!" Stephanie asked.

"No, no one has." Vince said.

Stephanie started to hyperventilate. "Stephanie calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Vince said.

"Dad, I have to let you go! bye." She said as she hanged up.

She immediately called Paul and it rang and rang and rang but no answer. She tried and tried but still no answer. She was getting frustrated and more and more worried by the minute. Every possibility went through her mind. Aurora walked in and she tried not to show anything. "Mommy, I already miss Daddy." Aurora said.

"Me too honey." Stephanie responded.

"Did Daddy text you yet?" Aurora asked.

"Yah he did." Stephanie said almost crying.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Aurora asked curious.

"I just miss him." Stephanie said about to break.

Aurora hugged her and got ready for bed with her sisters. Stephanie had her phone in her hand at all times. Just waiting for a little text or call, saying that he's fine. She laid down and stared at her phone for hours on end until sleep over powered her and she fell asleep with her phone on her face.


	11. Miracle's Happen

Stephanie woke up when her phone started it ring. She immediately picked it up and saw that unknown number was calling.

"HELLO, PAUL IS THIS YOU!?"

There was no answer. "Hello?'

Stephanie heard the phone slam down and the called ended. Stephanie was breaking. She decided to turn on the TV to calm down. She turned on the morning news.

_"Yesterday, Flight 789 Stamford Connecticut to Chicago Illinois has crashed and there seems to be no survivors."_

Stephanie broke into streams of tears! "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Stephanie kept repeating.

* * *

><p>Paul awoke laying on grass and had a massive headache. He got up to see a burning plane and he no clue what was going on. He didn't even know where he was and he couldn't remember a thing. The last thing he could remember was when he was at his parents house with Stephanie and then having to wake up and go to Raw for their McMahon-Hemsley storyline. Something started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw his phone but he couldn't remember how to work it. He decided to hit the only button he could see. It lit up and he saw that it needed a password. He always used "Steph" as his passwords so he got in. The first thing he saw was Stephanie and these three little girls that he had no clue who they were. "They're adorable." He thought.<p>

He checked his other pockets and found his wallet, passport, his keys, a piece of paper, and a phone charger. He opened his wallet and saw the expiration date on his license was September 23, 2014. "I'll never have to get my license renewed. Well at least in twelve years." He said laughing.

He felt something on his neck. He reached and found two necklaces. He opened up the heart locket and found Stephanie and those girls again. He saw the other necklace. "Daddy? Not yet."

He noticed something the same thing on his keychain. "Whats with all this Daddy stuff?" He thought.

He opened up the piece of paper. He made out the letter. "What's going on here?"

He put his hands together and felt his ring."I'm not married!?"

It just hit him to look to find Stephanie if she was with him. He searched frantically. Of course she wasn't there. He thought that she could still be at his parents and he was hoping and praying. He recognized where he was. He could see a town close by so he decided to go. It was Nashua, New Hampshire, his home town and where his parents lived still to this very day. He ran ignoring his pain in his head. HE walked right into their house and searched for Stephanie. Patricia was wondering how and why he was here. "Paul what are you doing. Where's Stephanie and the girls?"

Paul looked confused. "Girls?"

"Yeah, your girls, your kids, my grandchildren. Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn." Patricia said.

"I don't have any kids mom. What are you talking about?"

"Paul? Are you ok?"

"I just have a bad headache. Where's Steph?"

"If she's not with you then she's at home with the girls in Connecticut. I'm worried about you Paul. Last thing I knew you where going to work in Chicago."

"No I had to go to Boston."

"Stephanie clearly said and you said to Chicago. Paul what is today?"

"Wednesday."

"No I mean the date."

"February 3, 2002."

"Paul you are off by a lot of years! It's October 4, 2014!"

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember before you came here?"

"I woke up and saw a plane and it was burning."

"Oh my god Paul! You where in a plane crash. I'm taking you to a hospital and don't you dare try and stop me!"

Patricia grabbed his arm and pulled him to her car. He refused to get in. "PAUL MICHAEL LEVESQUE, you get in this car now!"

"Mom, I'm fine. Seriously."

"Paul, you don't even remember your girls. You don't even know where you live."

"I'm not getting in." Paul said as he crossed his arms.

Patricia reached and grabbed his ear and put him in the car, shut the door, and then locked the car until she got in and sped off. The doctors concluded that he had amnesia and his memory would slowly return. He couldn't fly but he wanted to go home immediately. He knew that Stephanie would be worried sick but in his surprising manner he wanted to surprise her. Paul saw that they were reporting no survivors. Once they released him he set off in the car to get home sense he didn't trust planes any more and also because the doctor said NO FLYING! Patricia had to drive. She would love to see the girls anyway so it was a win win situation.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was bawling and thinking how was she going to tell his parents, her parents, and the worst the girls. She decided to gather the girls into her room and had them sit in a line on the bed while she sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong." Vaughn asked.<p>

She started to cry a little more. "Girls, I don't know if can understand this but Daddy isn't coming back, ever."

"But we've been super good! He has to come back. He said so!" Murphy said.

"No, honey. There was a plane crash and Daddy was on that plane. Nobody lived." Stephanie said as she cried harder.

The processed what happened and Aurora and Murphy broke hard. Vaughn was too little to understand. "Why is everyone crying Mommy?" Vaughn asked.

"Vaughn, Honey Daddy isn't coming back. Daddies in a better place." Stephanie said crying.

Vaughn still didn't understand. Stephanie grabbed all of the girls into a hug and tried to calm them down. "The locket was gonna keep him safe." Aurora said bawling.

Vaughn went to her room still without a clue. Aurora did the same and hugged the two halves of her "Daddy doll" and bawled. Murphy also went to her room and hugged his face on her blanket. Stephanie sat down on the steps still bawling her eyes out. "I don't know what i'm going to do now without you Paul! I really don't know." She said with a quivering voice.

She gripped the heart necklace that she never took off then suddenly, she felt someone brush her hair. She looked up and was stunned. "You're not going to do this alone at all!" Paul said.

"Paul!? You're dead. I'm not seeing you right now. You're just my imagination." She said.

Paul grabbed her shaking hand and made her feel him. "If I was dead then how am I talking with you. If I was dead then how am I here? If I was your imagination then how come you can feel me and touch me?" He said.

Stephanie realized that he was real. She bawled harder and attacked him with a hug. "THANK GOD!" Stephanie yelled.

Vaughn came out and ran down the stairs to Paul and started to jump up and down for him to pick her up. He looked up at Stephanie. "Who is she?" He said.

Stephanie was shocked! "Paul you don't remember your own daughter?" Stephanie said.

"No all I remember is you."

Vaughn gave up and went to get her sisters. She ran up to Aurora's room. "RORY DADDIES HOME!" Vaughn said.

"No Vaughn, Daddies dead."

"No Rory! He's home!"

Aurora didn't believe her. Vaughn pulled Aurora down stairs and as soon as Aurora saw him she ran to him and hugged him. Paul had a confused look on his face. "Thank god daddies ok!" Aurora said.

"I'm not your father sweetie." Paul said.

"Of course you are Daddy!" Aurora said hugging him again.

Vaughn did the same with Murphy and Murphy ran and hugged his leg. "DADDY!"

"Kids I'm not your father."

"You really don't remember YOUR daughters?!" Stephanie asked.

"Like I said Steph. All I remember is you."

Patricia came in and the girls attacked her. She smiled. "Mom, What is going on here?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, Paul just has a case of amnesia. The doctor said he will be fine and his memory will return soon! Last thing he actually remembers is you guys came down in 2002."

"Now all of this makes sense! Just thank god he's safe and here with us!" Stephanie said.

She planted a long lingering kiss. "Thank god I can still do that! You mister are **NEVER EVER** leaving this house again! I'll chain you up if I have to!"

"Aye aye babe! Is that a promise?" Paul said as he saluted her.

Stephanie giggled. "So these little monsters are OUR daughters. Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire, and Vaughn Evelyn." Stephanie said pointing at each of them.

"So these are the little girls i've been seeing **EVERYWHERE! **And I do mean everywhere." Paul said.

Paul started to roam around the house like this was the first time in it. Stephanie and PAul had bought this house right before Aurora was born so it was a given that he couldn't remember it. He smiled at all the pictures of all of them. Then he found a wedding picture. "We're married?!" Paul asked shocked.

"Yes! Silly!" Stephanie said.

"Well then. You looked so BEAUTIFUL in that dress! Actually you look beautiful all the time!"

Stephanie blushed and smiled at him. She slipped her hand into his and she didn't ever want to let go. Paul kept asking questions and Stephanie was happy to answer them.


End file.
